Of Amber Eyes And Screwdrivers
by Kaligula
Summary: Molly thought she was stable, that after her parents' death years ago, she had finally figured out how to live her life. But, things never stay that simple for long, do they? Chase/Molly. Kasey/Selena. Slight Kasey/Molly. Incest. Death. Sexual Themes. Alcohol and Drug Use. Might be other themes, not sure yet.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-/-

She raced across the ivory ground, her boots slipping, her feet tripping as she ran as fast as she could to where she was headed. Chase was calling after her, but, it was white noise in her euphoric mind.

She giggled and screamed out in joy, so high on life she felt as though she could fly. Her legs were aching with icy fire, her throat was raw, and her eyes were carmine from recent tears, but, her rapture was all-consuming.

The pronounced burn-like feeling in her crotch took her higher, illuminating her bright vision further. Disregarding the sharp pain in her abdomen, she skipped and stumbled along. She'd just made love to the man of her dreams, the man she felt as though she'd loved her entire life and all of her lives before.

Chase called out to her as she ran before him, maybe distraught, maybe as enraptured as she was, but, surely he could see the glory of this day and the significance of her buoyancy. Surely he knew how much he meant to her.

She ran through the gate in Flute Fields and continued along until she came upon the yellow bell frame with its cracked, faded bell hanging from it so carefully.

She stopped then and pulled out her camera, her breathing raspy and labored as she waited for Chase to arrive.

When he finally caught up, he kneeled down and coughed and hacked until he caught his breath. Then he stood back up and looked up at her with a confused yet amazed countenance gracing his boyish features.

"Molly, what has gotten into you?" he breathed, barely able to form words. She laughed a beautiful laugh then, one filled with all the happiness in the world. It bubbled out of her slim, pale throat like the finest of wine, the most dulcet of tones, so light and deep and lovely. She was so overwhelmed with such bliss like she'd never once experienced before in her life. She was inexplicably, irrevocably in love with this handsome red-head in front of her and she knew there was no one else in the world who could make her feel like this.

"Chase, I'm so happy! I'm so happy I could die!" she shouted, practically shaking. His face was contorted into half-concern half-admiration as he finally regained his breath.

"You're acting so manic, Molly." he said, smiling.

She knew that. She was in a haze. Her entire body felt as though The Lord himself were surging all of his mystical power through her all at once. And she was pretty sure He was.

"Chase, I don't know if you understand what I mean by this, but, I feel like forever." she whispered loudly to him, tears of undeniable happiness undulating from her sparkling amber eyes.

Chase's smile was full of wonder and love, his eyes beautiful and caring. He wrapped his slender arms around her and held her close, inhaling the musky, soapy scent of her hair. She nuzzled up to his chest, completely content in the moment they were sharing. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so complete, so utterly bursting with true happiness.

"You are the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me, Molly Dawson. I hope you know that." he told her, a subtle pleading in his voice. She smiled joyously at him and motioned for him to stand in front of the yellow bell.

"Ok, Finn, now hold the camera while I set the timer." she said to her favorite sprite, setting the timer and rushing over to Chase.

She gripped his hand tightly and grinned into the camera, the tears of true love still adorning her face. Chase smiled a sad smile, tears of a different kind forming in his eyes as the flash went off and the picture was taken.

They kissed each other passionately on the lips and before they knew it, they were making love for the second time right in front of the bell, mystified by the wonders of life in their winter wonderland.

-/-

Molly was seventeen now, once again no longer fooled into thinking bad things couldn't happen to good people.


	2. Starting From Scratch

Chapter One: Starting From Scratch

-/-

Molly Dawson watched wistfully as a ship sailed away from the dock in Harmonica Town, a town in the island of Castanet of which she'd come to know fairly well in the last six months. Pascal, the boat's captain, waved back at her as his majestic boat cascaded across the indigo waves of the ocean.

She waved back, her face kind and solemn. The old man had become something of a father figure to her as of late. They were good friends and he was always kind to her, guiding her with his soft elderly voice. He had to be about fifty-something, but, she still regarded him as one of her closest friends here, second only to Chase LaPoint.

Chase was a strawberry blonde, violet-eyed, sardonic smart ass of seventeen years of age who she absolutely adored since the first day she met him. He was so intelligent, so clever and quick with a comeback. And he was so attractive with his baby cheeks, childlike eyes, and lean figure.

He also had a gap between his teeth, which Molly found absolutely adorable. Such a pretty boy.

They'd become best friends ever since the first day they'd met, when she'd walked right into the Brass Bar after a long day of introductions and ordered a glass of vodka and Sunny-D on the rocks. Chase was the chef at the bar and that drink turned out to be a favorite of both of theirs. They instantly clicked. He knew exactly how to make her crack up and she knew how to outwit him in a game of comebacks.

His little cousin, Maya, didn't like her. Maya was five years younger than Chase, who had just recently turned seventeen when Molly had arrived.

When Maya saw them together, she glared at them, childish hatred in her eyes. But, Molly couldn't of cared less what anyone thought, let alone some spoilt little twelve-year-old brat.

Now, Molly was wishing Chase were here because she really didn't want to talk to the man approaching her where she stood by the lighthouse. His name was Julius. He wouldn't tell anyone his last name, which confused pretty much everyone. Who cared if they knew his last name? What did it matter? But, no one cared enough to argue with him.

He was a raffish, flamboyant man of nineteen years of age, with multi-colored hair and judgmental scarlet eyes. He was a phony bitch in personality and Molly didn't much care for his sense of 'fashion' either.

But, as he walked up to greet her now, she forced a cordial smile and waited for him to speak. He was blushing slightly, his gaze locked on his shoes.

"Hello, Molly. How have you been?" he began, politely.

"Fine, Julius. And you?" she answered, weary from waiting.

"I've been fabulous, honey. But, there's something I wanted to tell you..." he said, his blush increasing.

"Which is?" she prodded, impatient.

"Well, um, now that you're here, I'm kind of at a loss for words..."

Molly stared at him, unmoved by his flustered state.

"I... Well, I just wanted to tell you that I-I'm into you. I'd like it if we could go out." he quickly spat out, his face as red as a tomato.

Molly was in shock. What could she possibly say? She didn't want to go out with Julius. He irritated the piss out of her. How could she let him down easy?

"Uh, Julius, look, you're a super guy and everything. But, I'm just not looking for a relationship at the moment. I'm sorry to disappoint you." she deftly lied to him, the same empty smile on her face.

He glared at her.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" he exclaimed, angrily.

"Don't fucking get pissed off at me, Julius. I'm busy with my ranch. I don't have time for romance. Plus, you opened yourself up to rejection when you asked me out just now. You can't be so fucking sensitive. I'm not that special." she snapped at him, her mood deteriorating. His gaze softened and he looked less irritated.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't let rejection get to me." he concurred, averting his eyes from her. She rolled her own.

There was an awkward silence until she began to walk away.

"Wait, we can still be friends, right, Molly?" he called, sounding distressed. She rolled her eyes again. Pathetic.

"Yeah, Julius." she replied, heading back to where her black sheep lay resting on the beach.

"Hey, Anne. Wake up, girl. Time to get a move on." she said, gently, nudging the animal with her hand.

Anne stirred and then awoke, sleepily getting to her feet as Molly mounted her.

"Ok, let's go home, Anne."

They galloped along into town and out of it until they came upon the trail of her farm, Orphan Farm, named for the fact that she was an orphan, her parents having died when she was only eleven. That was when she was back in America. They had died quite tragically in an automobile accident, on their way back from their wedding anniversary dinner.

Her parents death had hit her and her older brother, Kasey, really hard. He was already eighteen by then and he could truly grasp the concept of their death while Molly would still try to convince herself that they were still alive, that they were just away for awhile. The reality of it didn't set in until she was thirteen years old, having been in and out of foster care for two years. She knew then that she would never see her parents again.

She was reunited with Kasey when he snuck into her foster home and broke her out, driving her to his apartment in New York where he'd been living since his abrupt orphanage. He worked as a waiter at a five star resturant, a job that he only attained and kept through his good looks and charisma. So, they were comfortable, money-wise as they pulled in a total of around 3000 dollars a month with Molly working under the table at scattered hours in the same resturant as well as other small ventures that put money in their wallets and food on the table. But, the fact that Molly was illegally living with her brother made it impossible for her to do much outside the house. She also could not attend school because Kasey was too paranoid that someone at the school would somehow recognize her and cause problems.

So, when her and Kasey noticed the ad in the paper about Castanet Island, an isolated, multi-lingual island just off the coast of Japan, they jumped at the chance to sneak on board the ship to that destination. There, they'd met another girl and boy, named Akari and Takeru, who were bilingual Asian twins who guided them while the ship went upon its way. The twins were leaving the islands and knew they wouldn't be there to help the American siblings along. By the time Molly and her brother got to the island, they knew what to do and what to say. And they knew the only way they could make money would be to take over the neglected farmland and make it thrive.

Molly was fourteen now, no longer fooled into thinking that bad things couldn't happen to good people. She was very mature and responsible for her age. Now that she'd gotten used to the island and all of its inhabitants, she really felt at home.

Living with her now twenty-one year old brother in the farmhouse proved to be fun for both of them. He claimed to be her legal guardian and no one was suspicious enough to check into it.

It was a fair arrangement; he took care of the crops and foraging while she took care of the farm animals and their two pets, Max and Luther, Max being a short-haired black cat and Luther being a large black and white collie-labrador mix.

Things were nice, they were fun. And they were safe. Though she was kind to everyone, she never really got too close. Besides Kasey and Chase, that is. But, she needed a doting older brother and a best friend. Who didn't at least need that?

As she neared her home on Anne, she hopped off and rang the animal bell so that the rest of her farm animals would go inside the barn and coop.

Sighing, she walked up to the house and went inside. Closing the front door behind her, she stripped off her jacket and threw it on the black recliner in front of the wide-screen television.

They weren't exactly rich, but, they were quickly figuring out how to get there. And the luxury tv was an impulsive splurge of Kasey's doing.

"Kasey, we can't afford this!" she'd balked when she first saw the gigantic television taking up half the wall. They hadn't even upgraded their home yet, which was what they'd been saving up for.

"Sorry, sis. I just couldn't help myself! I mean, look at her!" he'd replied. She'd groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Now the fucking television has a gender?"

"Yes. And her name is Dakota."

"Ugh, well, have fun screwing your ridiculous new tv." she'd grumbled, walking into her room, Kasey's chuckling following behind her.

Now, standing in the adjoined living room and kitchen, she wondered where her older sibling was. Flipping open her cell, she dialed his number and waited until he picked up.

"'Sup?"

"Kase? Where are you?" she questioned, trying not to sound clingy.

"Oh, that. I forgot to leave a note again, huh? Well, I'm at that stripper's house. You know her, right? Selena's her name. Well, I think I might hit that tonight so I might not be back until tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Are all the crops in the shipping box?"

"Yuppers, kiddo." he casually replied.

"Kay. Good luck fucking the redhead." she said, making him chuckle. She loved that sound, so rich and deep and boyish.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you, too." she said back before closing her cellphone and placing it on the phone stand, flopping down on the couch and switching on the ridiculous television.

She soon tired of the happy-go-lucky island programs and since she didn't enjoy reality television and none of her shows where on, she decided to turn in for the night. Turning off the tv and lights and anything else that might be on in the house, she walked to the bed she and her brother shared and stripped off her clothes, as she enjoyed sleeping naked and was never usually able to as Kasey was always there, and laid down, wrapping the covers tightly around her slight form.

"Night, Molly." Finn said softly from her brother's pillow. She smiled.

"Goodnight, Finn."


End file.
